Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and a method for allocating a resource, and more particularly, to a terminal in a wireless communication system and a method for allocating a resource thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the supply and increase of a smart terminal, mobile data based on a multi-media service has been rapidly increased. This accelerates the development of a mobile communication technology, and enables a large capacity transmission technology to be applied to a mobile communication network. Thus, since a lack of frequency is increased as a demand for wireless communication increases, it is significantly difficult to allocate a limited frequency by a base station. Accordingly, there is a need for methods for efficiently using the frequency. Among the methods, a device-to-device (D2D) technology is spotlighted, and it is a communication technology for directly exchanging data without passing through a base station after setting a communication link between devices. The base station may analyze a state of the device-to-device by continuously exchanging a control signal with a terminal, and control the state of the device-to-device using the analyzed state information.
Meanwhile, in order to perform such a device-to-device service, a radio resource for the device-to-device service should be separately allocated in an existing radio resource, and the device-to-device service may be provided without interference between a communication, between an existing base station and a terminal, and the device-to-device service. To this end, up to now, it is considered that a part of uplink (UL) resources for transmitting information to the base station from the terminal is used as a radio resource for the device-to-device service. However, it is necessary to discuss a resource, which is to be allocated to provide the device-to-device service, from among the UL resources of radio resource between the terminal and the base station. Further, when a specific UL resource is allocated to the device-to-device service, there is a need for checking a HARQ transmission process between the terminal and the base station.